Undying
by Europa Mane
Summary: RWSM The Sailors have no recollection of their past lives with the Ronins. Lita goes to drastic measures to attempt a reconcilliation with Kento.[Just thought I would put a notice out there that I am in the process of rewriting this story.]
1. Fate Reviled

Chapter 1   
    
    Fate Reviled ~
    
      Her mind was made up. She would stop believing. Stop believing in the
    
    love she once had in the hope that once was there but now was gone. 
    
    Tears streamed down her face as she thought about how it could have been.
    
    But she couldn't take the pain any more and decided to give up....
    
    Lita lay there on her bed thinking about why he didn't come for her. 
    
    How she had waited so long. She began reminiscing about her past with 
    
    him, her love.
    
    `````````````````````````````````````Flashback````````
    
        "C'mon Lita don't you want to do anything today?" Serena asked.
    
        "No not really I don't feel up to anything right now." Lita 
    
    responded.  
    
        "You stay in the palace way to much." Raye added. 
    
        "Yeah you need to get out more lately you've been acting like a 
    
    slouch." said Mina.
    
        "Why have you been acting this way Lita?" Amy inquired
    
        "I don't know...something has come over me but I don't know what 
    
    it is." Lita said. 
    
        "Well since I'm the Princess of the Moon and heir to the throne I 
    
    demand you to get out of this stuffy palace and come this us to the 
    
    ball we're having on the Moon tonight!"
    
        "Serena! You can't order her around like that," said Amy.
    
        "Yeah she can make her own decisions." Raye said.
    
        "It's okay you guys I do need to get out more these days. I guess 
    
    it might boost my spirits to go to the ball." 
    
        "Well it's settled then. It starts at 8:00pm tonight. And all of 
    
    the ambassadors of the other dimensions will be there.," said Serena 
    
    as she started to smile. 
    
        "Yeah, like your little boy toy Sage of the Halo!" Raye commented.
    
        "Don't call him that! Besides who said he was my boy toy...I mean 
    
    boyfriend. He's the ambassador to the Ronin Warriors dimension." 
    
        "Oh so that's why you drool all over him." 
    
        "I do not!" 
    
    Serena and Raye began to fight. 
    
        "C'mon you guys now is not the time to fight!" Amy said trying to 
    
    break up their little quarrel.   
    
    "Fine!" Serena retorted."Oh, I almost forgot to tell you guys Sage is 
    
    going to be bringing along his friends with him!"
    
        "How many friends?" Mina asked.
    
        "Four."
    
        "What are their names?"
    
        "I think, Rowen Hashiba, Cye Mouri, Ryo Sanada, and Kento Rei Faun."
    
        "Weird names,"Lita said.
    
        "You would think that wouldn't you." Mina said sarcastically.
    
        "What?"
    
        "Just kidding."
    
    Just then a Moon Palace Guard appeared to escort Serena back to the 
    
    Moon.
    
        "What are you doing here?" Serena asked her.
    
        "You're mother and faher requested I return you home." he said.
    
        "Very well then." Serena said as she turned to the others."Bye you 
    
    guys see you tonight."
    
        "Bye." They said in unison.
    
    Later when all the other Princesses had went home Lita decided to start
    
    getting ready it was now Six. And it takes her awhile. She tried on a 
    
    number of dresses but couldn't decide on one. Finally she chose one, it
    
    was a long dark green one. She had to wear the color representing her 
    
    planet tonight since very important people were going to be there. And 
    
    she was representing the planet Jupiter along with her Parents. 
    
    She decided to wear her hair differently for once this time. She put it
    
    up in a sort of a bun with a braid twisted around it, braid twisted 
    
    around it, and some flowers tucked in it. Then her father walked in.
    
        "Lita are you ready to go?" he asked.
    
        "Sure thing dad, let's go."She answered.
    
    They then went down stairs where Queen Jupiter was waiting. And they 
    
    all headed toward the ship that would take them to the Moon. As soon as 
    
    they got there Lita was amazed to see all the people there of such 
    
    importance. It was astounding. Just then she saw Serena. And Raye, Amy 
    
    and Mina talking to five young men. Serena was holding hands with the 
    
    tall blond one.
    
        "That must be Sage." Lita thought to herself. 
    
    While they others conversed with them Lita walked up to Serena. 
    
        "I take it these are the guests you were talking about Serena?" 
    
    Lita asked. 
    
        "Oh, yeah Lita let me introduce you to them." Serena began, "This 
    
    is Rowen Hashiba." Serena pointed to the one with blue hair who was 
    
    standing next to Mina.
    
        "Please to meet you." He said.     
    
        "And this is Ryo Sanada. The one who is standing next to Raye. "Hey
    
    Raye *wink wink*" Serena jested.
    
        "I'm gonna smack you." Raye said getting a little steamed.
    
        "Okay, okay, gosh.....Oh and this shy one over here is Cye Mouri."
    
        "Hello." Cye said. 
    
    Cye of course was standing next to Amy.
    
        "You gotta love him he's British." Serena whispered to Lita. Lita 
    
    chuckled.
    
        "And we can't forget this one over here, Lita this is Kento Rei 
    
    Faun, Kento this is Lita Kino."
    
        "Yo." Kento said.
    
    Cye nudged Kento. 
    
    "That isn't the people way to address a princess." He said. 
    
        "Okay sorry. Ahem, how do you do?" Kento said sarcastically. 
    
        "Fine thank you." Lita played along.
    
        "And this fine gentleman standing next to me is Sage Date." Serena 
    
    finished.
    
        "I thought you said that you guys weren't an item?" Lita smirked.
    
        "You thought I was serious? Ha, it is to laugh."
    
    Then the music started to play and Sage and Serena and everyone else 
    
    started to dance. Except for Lita and Kento. Just then Kento approached Lita. 
    
        "Um, would you like to dance?" he asked.
    
        "I'd love to." She said. 
    
    As soon as they touched hands Lita felt something. She didn't know what 
    
    it was but it was something she had never felt before. Like a flash of 
    
    emotion a beam of energy. A powerful energy. The song seemed to last 
    
    forever and before the night had even started it was over. 
    
    They went outside and waited for Lita's ship.
    
        "I had a lovely time." Lita said drifting off in his eyes.
    
        "Yeah me too." Kento answered.
    
        "Kento..." 
    
        "Yeah?"
    
        "Do you know when you are going to be visiting our dimension again?"
    
        "I'm sorry Lita but I don't think I'll be able to come back for a while."
    
        "Why?"
    
        "It was hard enough getting here tonight. The Sea of Serenity can't 
    
    handle too many people from the same dimension coming through it all at
    
    once. That's why only Sage usually goes."
    
        "There has to be another way." She said starting to cry a little. 
    
        "Kento how can I feel all these emotions for you in only one night?"
    
        "Fate." He said as he leaned in to kiss her goodbye.
    
    They stood there as they were for a while then finally pulled away. 
    
        "Goodbye. Kento." Lita said as she walked toward her ship that had 
    
    now arrived.
    
        "Bye."
    
    She didn't look back knowing that she would fall apart seeing him 
    
    standing there all alone. As soon as she got into they ship her parents 
    
    noticed the dismal look on her face as she stared out the window. 
    
        "Lita are you okay?" he mom asked.
    
        "Huh?" Lita looked up. "I'm fine mom."
    
        "Lita." Her dad said in a stern tone.
    
        "I don't want to talk about it." She said.
    
    As soon as they got home she went straight to her room. When she got 
    
    up there she started to cry.
    
        "How can I have such feelings for this guy I just can't seem to 
    
    explain it." She said to herself. 
    
    Back on the Moon.....
    
        "You guys you won't believe what I just saw!" Serena said excitedly t
    
    o the other Princesses, who hadn't left yet."
    
        "What are you so giddy about?" Raye asked. 
    
        "Lita and Kento were kissing!"
    
        "What?!" They all shouted.
    
        "You heard me."
    
        "Maybe that's why Lita has been acting so droll for the past few 
    
    weeks." Amy suggested.
    
        "You're loosing me Amy," said Mina
    
        "Well..maybe Lita felt there was something missing in her life. 
    
    Love. But she didn't know just what it was. Until tonight."
    
        "I think I understand." Serena said confusingly.    
    
        "Yeah Amy I think your right Amy she ways acting a little different
    
    tonight. All she did all night was dance with Kento." Raye explained.
    
        "Hey that's it!"
    
        "Well she wouldn't have been kissing the guy if she didn't like him
    
    now would she."
    
        "Are saying I'm dumb?"
    
        "You said it, I didn't."
    
    Once again Raye and Serena and Raye went at it again.
    
    Back on Jupiter....
    
    Lita got into her pajamas and hopped onto her bed and lay there for a 
    
    while. Just thinking about Kento. When the next time would be she would
    
    see him? If she ever saw him again. She got under her covers and started
    
    to drift off to sleep. 
    
    The next day she got up she looked out the window. It was a beautiful 
    
    day but she just didn't feel like getting up. Usually on a day like 
    
    this she would get right up and go into the garden for a morning stroll. 
    
    But today something was different. She didn't quite understand. Deep 
    
    inside she knew why. It was because of him. So she stayed in bed wide 
    
    awake just staring out the window reflecting on the night they had 
    
    spent together. 
    
    Soon her mom walked in.
    
        "Lita is something the matter you weren't at breakfast. Do you not 
    
    feel good." She asked.
    
        "Something like that." Lita said still looking out the window from 
    
    her bed.
    
        "What do you mean?"
    
        "If you call heartache an illness."
    
        "What?"
    
        "Please go."
    
    Her mother realized the stress in her daughter's voice and decided to 
    
    leave her be. The next day Lita went over to Mars to talk to Raye.
    
        "You okay Lita?" Raye asked, "You look terrible."
    
        "I didn't get much sleep last night." She answered.
    
        "Why not?"
    
        "Well, I...."
    
    Lita stopped she didn't want Raye to know about her and Kento. 
    
        "Well?" Raye inquired.
    
        "Huh?" Lita acted like she didn't know what Raye was asking about.
    
        "You were saying?"
    
        "Oh, nothing."
    
        "It's that Kento guy isn't it?"
    
        "How did you know?"
    
        "Serena saw you guys last night making-out."
    
        "We were not making-out!"
    
        "Oh pardon me."
    
        "Sorry."
    
        "So you really miss him, huh?"
    
        "Yes, Raye what is wrong with me I haven't even known the guy that 
    
    long and yet I'm falling for him."
    
        "Your just in love that's all *sigh." 
    
    Raye got a look in her eye like she was thinking about something.... or 
    
    someone.
    
        "Is there someone you're not telling me about?" Lita asked 
    
    suspiciously.
    
        "No, why would I be hiding anything, I'm not hiding anything, stop 
    
    jumping to conclusions!" Raye said in defense. 
    
        "Okay, okay I just asked."
    
        "Fine then don't ask again."
    
        "Ryo?"
    
        "Yes! I love him he so perfect, well no one is perfect but you 
    
    know what I mean. But I don't have it as bad as you."
    
    "Yeah I guess I caught a really bad case of the love bug."
    
        "It's not just a case it's a feeling you have for someone that you 
    
    express."
    
        "Very poetic Raye may I compliment you."
    
        "Shut up. Getting serious though Lita, are you okay?"
    
        "I don't know ever since I've met him everything's just been a 
    
    blur. I don't what's right what's left, what's real and what's not."
    
        "You sound like you're in a sort of a spot huh?"
    
        "Yeah..."
    
    Later that night Lita layed in bed and, shut her eyes imagining 
    
    pictures in her mind about Kento, and wondering if he was thinking 
    
    about her. 
    
    About a month had passed since she had seen Kento had passed and she 
    
    managed to hold out since then, never missing a minute to think about 
    
    him. Until one day she didn't know what to do anymore, she couldn't 
    
    stand it any longer. She raced to the moon and pleaded with Serena to 
    
    let her use the Sea of Serenity to go to see him. 
    
        "I'm sorry Lita I can't just let people do that, dimension 
    
    traveling isn't that easy, not even I could just go see Sage if I 
    
    wanted to. It's much to dangerous." Serena explained.
    
        "But you see Sage anyway, please Serena." Lita began to cry.  
    
        "I'm sorry it takes to much out of me to prepare for someone to 
    
    come through, not to mention my mother wouldn't approve of it."
    
        "Wait Serena the red spot on Jupiter has been known to have some 
    
    of the same capabilities as the Sea right?"
    
        "Lita, no it's too dangerous you wouldn't be able to harness the 
    
    immense power....Wait!"
    
    But she was too late Lita had already started to head back to Jupiter. 
    
    She didn't care what the price was anymore, she had to see him. Serena 
    
    started to chase after her but she was much faster. As soon as she got 
    
    to the docking bay she hoped onto her ship. When she was in flight she 
    
    noticed patrol ships behind her. 
    
        "Nice try Serena but you're not holding me back, not today." Lita 
    
    said as she started to get teary eyed. "I can wait any longer!"
    
    She went as fast as she could, using her energy to be much quicker 
    
    than those who followed her. Jupiter was within her eyesight, and she 
    
    could see the Red Spot. An uncontrollable storm. She was very afraid 
    
    but she couldn't turn back now. She went right into it. The patrol 
    
    ships came to a halt and turned back to inform the Moon Kingdom of the 
    
    incident. Lita felt as if she was being torn limb from limb as her ship
    
    fell apart. 
    
    And endless sea of red and thunder and lightning surrounding her. Soon 
    
    she was in unbearable pain and couldn't stand it anymore and she felt 
    
    herself weakening, until her energy slowly depleted and she passed out. 
    
     ~~~~~~~~
    
    A huge bolt of lightning struck the woods near the Ronin Warriors house. 
    
        "What was that?!" Kento exclaimed. 
    
        "Looked like lightning." Cye suggested. 
    
        "Out of nowhere...I'm going to check it out."
    
    Kento started to walk outside. He looked around and noticed something 
    
    down by the lake. He slowly walked down to the lakeside. 
    
    =======================================================
    
    Believe me the second chapter will be much different. Things aren't 
    
    always what they seem...
    
    ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++
    
    All rights reserved. Sailormoon and Ronin Warriors is in no way my idea. 
    
    I am in no way taking credit for the production or creation of these
    
    characters. If I have missed anything, which I'm sure I have. All other
    
    standard fanfic disclaimers apply.
    
                         Europa@sdf-1.com
    
    ========Copyright 2000 Europa (All rights reserved)========


	2. Dismay

Chapter 2 

Chapter 2 

Dismay 

Kento leaned over to see what had washed up. 

"Lita!" he thought to himself. 

She slowly opened her eyes. 

"Kento?" she said squinting, "Looks like I made it after all." 

"Let's get you inside." he said lifting her up. 

He wasn't sure what was happening. Or why Lita was here. She seemed to have gone through a lot. So he decided not to question. 

As he brought her into the house all of the other Ronins stared at him holding Lita in his arms. 

"Princess Jupiter?" Cye asked. 

"Well, I don't look much like a princess right now do I?" she managed to get out, still in pain from her trip. 

"You better go rest." Kento said as he headed upstairs. 

Lita clung tightly to him. He didn't know how to act, he wasn't sure why she was being so affectionate. He brought her into his room and lay her on the bed. 

"You should rest now I'll be downstairs if you need anything." Kento assured her. 

"I think I'll be fine now that I'm here, thank you." She said smiling at him. 

"Um, yeah, bye." 

When Kento got downstairs he was floundered by a sea of questions from the guys. 

"What is she doing here?" 

"How did she get here?" 

"Did you just find her outside?" 

"Okay, just slow down." He began, " I don't know why or how she got here, your going to have to ask her yourselves." 

"She seemed beat up pretty bad Kento, don't you think you should do more than just leave her up there.?" Rowen asked. 

"Well I don't know what do you expect me to do? I'm not her nurse." 

"Just go up there and ask her why she's here." Cye said. 

"Fine you guys want answers I'll be glad to deliver them for ya." Kento bowed sarcastically and tromped up the stairs. 

When he entered his room Lita was sitting up in bed with her knees pulled up to her chest. 

"Kento!" she gasped just a bit startled to see him back up so soon. 

"Look I'm only her to ask you a few questions." He said. 

"Okay…" 

"Um…just wondering….why are you here?" 

"That's an odd question." 

"Why is that." 

"You of all people should know." 

"Know…how should I know?" he said leaning towards her. 

"I came here to see you." She said a little confused as to why he was acting so clueless. 

"About that too, exactly how did you get here. You obviously didn't use the Sea of Serenity, otherwise you wouldn't be in the condition your in, so how did this happen." 

"The Red spot." 

"What?" 

"I went through the Red Spot." 

"How is that possible you could have been killed, you could have ended up anywhere. In any other dimension." 

"I know but I didn't and I'm here." 

"I know this may sound a bit repetitive but, why would you do that?" 

"All for you." 

"Me? Why me?" 

"What do you mean. It's because of my feeling towards you Kento. You know that." 

"Feelings?" 

"Yes, that night of the Planetary Dimensional Ball. We danced the whole night and, I left, and you kissed me, and…" 

"I think you're a little confused." 

"Confused?! How am I confused." 

"That night….it…didn't…what I'm trying to say is…" 

"It meant nothing to you?" 

"No, I mean yes, but wait no…" 

"Then what? What are you saying." 

"It was just that. It was just that night. A spur of the moment type thing. I didn't think of it as anything special. I'm sure you had times like that before you being a…" 

"Princess…with me being a Princess I've gotten swept off my feet before. Well that's just fine I come here to tell you I…." 

"Would you let me finish!" 

Kento was beginning to become frustrated and his anger was about to be pushed over the edge. 

"Why should I let you finish so you can…" 

"Alright that's it! You want the truth. I admit it, that night meant absolutely nothing to me. I could have cared less if it had ever happened. And I'm even beginning to regret we'd ever met. If I would've known you thought about us that way!" 

Lita was stunned. She had her doubts about this feeling she had for him, but never that strong. Sadness still overcame her but she hid it with a mask of exasperation. 

"Fine then. Kento Rei Faun. I don't ever want to see you again!" 

"Same to you!" 

She knew she didn't mean what she had said. She was about to cry, but she wasn't about to let him to see that. So she ran out of the room limping and wincing in pain, downstairs past the other Ronins and out the door. Hurrying to the side of the lake where the portal was located she fell and couldn't get back up until the guys started to chase after her. Immediately and painfully she got back up and continued to scurry away from them. She gathered up all of her energy and used her pen, creating a beam, which she shot to the lake side creating a portal, and jumping through it, leaving the boys behind. 

Landing on the other side of the portal she came through the Sea of Serenity. Which was where any dimensional portal would lead you. If in another dimension. Guards that were stationed around that area saw her and sent for the Queen. Them realizing that it was, in fact, Princess Jupiter. 

Of course Queen Serenity, along with Princess Serenity rushed to the scene quickly. They sent for help in taking care of her immediately. Lita had passed out over everything that had happened to her. 

"How could this have happened?" Queen Serenity asked herself as Lita was being tended to. 

Serena over hearing her answered. 

"It's all my fault." 

"Why do you say that, dear." 

"If I would have just.." 

"There was nothing you could have done to stop her. My only question is how she returned here. I guess we'll find out when she awakes. I'm going to contact her parents" 

"Is she going to be okay, Mother?" 

"With the proper medical attention, which she is receiving, she will be fine. It is a wonder though that she is still alive." 

With those words Queen Serenity left the room. 

After a while Lita awoke to faces looming over her. Her eyes were still coming into focus so she could barely make out who they were. 

"Dad? Mom?" she said in a questioning tone. 

"Hello, Darling." Her Mother answered. 

"How are you doing?" Her Father asked. 

"Okay…I guess." 

"You just get your rest, the Doctor said you're going to have to stay in bed for quite a while." 

"How long?" 

"A few weeks." Her Mother said caressing her hair. 

"That's….just….great…" Lita said and drifted off into another sleep. 

During her medical procedure the Doctor's gave her a high dosage of sedatives to help ease her discomfort, so it was difficult to stay awake. 

~~~~~~~~ 

The Ronins stood there not sure of what just happened. 

"Kento? What was that all about?" Sage asked flabbergasted. 

"Can you believe her? She comes here expecting me to greet her with open arms and tell her how much I love her." Kento said being still ticked off. 

"Well she would have to have a reason to think that now wouldn't she?" 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Don't acted dumb Kento I saw you that night at the ball." 

"Yeah, well what about it?" 

"You were swooning her the whole time we were there. What did you expect? For her just to forget all about it? Even I know better than that!" 

"What would you know?" 

"A lot more than you!" 

"I bet you do…." 

With that Kento took a swing at Sage and punched him right in the jaw. Sage retaliated and returned the favor. 

"Guys cut it out!" Ryo said jumping in between both of them. 

"Outta my way Ryo!" Kento said pushing Ryo out of the way. 

"Kento, cool your jets!" Rowen said restraining him. 

"What has gotten into you." Cye asked him. 

"Listen, Kento, I don't know what went on between you and that girl, but I suggest you take a hike, go for a walk or something, just cool it!" Ryo yelled. 

Kento ripped his way out of Rowen's clasp and walked sternly out the front door. 

"What happened to him?" Cye asked. 

"I don't know." Rowen began. "Something….we'll have to ask him when he comes back. You know how Kento gets when he's angry." 

"Yeah, brutal." Sage said rubbing his jaw. 

~~~~~~~~ 

Lita awoke the next morning, not looking forward to her long stay in bed. She sighed and then noticed something was happening outside her window. A fierce battle. Her immediate reaction was to get up and fight. Wincing while getting out of bed she limped over to a table, on which her transformational pen lay and picked it up. Now as Sailor Jupiter she rushed outside. 

"Heh, the Doctor was wrong I'm a fast healer." She said to herself, knowing full well that she was in no shape to fight. "An attack…" she thought to herself, "…but why. I have to get to the moon!" 

Noticing that these were strange soldiers she rushed to her small ship parked near her quarters. Hoping that she wouldn't be detected she rushed to get into space and off her planet. Of course it wasn't any better there a fierce battle was also being fought on the outer rim. Dodging and shooting was all she could to make it safely to her destination. 

Upon arrival to the Moon she realized that the battle happening on her planet was only a taste of what it was like here. More blood, and much more gruesome sights to behold. 

She had to make her way to the palace. So mincing her way through the battle field in her already current weakened state was going to be hard enough. Getting out of her space ship she began advancing toward the scene. Then in a split second she was rushing towards it. Lightning Rod in hand. Disposing of anyone of anything in her way. Indeed she was a formidable opponent for those who challenged her. Finally, with many deep cuts and bruises she reached the palace. Seeing her friends defending it, she joined them. Then what she saw next she would never forget. Queen Beryl, that witch that had tried a stunt such as this before. Though now it seemed she had outreached much further in the solar system truly gaining more control. And in one quick flash It was all gone. The Moon Kingdom was gone. And the Silver Millennium was over. 

`'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''End of Flashback'''''''''''''' 

So Lita just lay there wondering why she hadn't seen Kento in such a long time. I mean she remembered his reaction towards her feelings for him. Still, she kept hope alive that there was somewhere in the back of his mind that loved the. If anything of the sort ever existed there. The more she thought about it though the more she realized that it was foolish of her to sit here and wait around for him. 

"What am I doing?" she thought, "Waiting for someone who I just hoped would possibly love me in return to come and retrieve me so we could be together. Well I'm not going to take it anymore." 

So she decided to drop it and head straight to a scout meeting happening at Raye's Temple. When she got there she noticed she was the last to arrive. 

"Well, Serena this sure is a change for you to be here before me." Lita said. 

"Hmf." Serena began, "Well you see I've decided to turn over a new leaf, you know start being more responsible, taking charge of my life." 

"Really?" 

"At least for today." 

"So who called the meeting and why?" Mina asked. 

"I called it today to talk about our dimensional allies." Luna said. 

"Dimensional allies?" 

"Yes, back on the Moon Kingdom, of course you should remember, the Inter-Dimensional Court." 

"Oh, yes I remember how each dimension was faithful to the Moon Kingdom. It was an alliance created by Queen Serenity." Amy recalled. 

"Correct Amy. Now I am going to give all of you the ability to transport yourself to what ever Dimension you please using your transformational pens." 

"Oh, you mean like we used to be able to do." Raye questioned. 

"Yes, but if you remember, the pens only work here on earth or in another dimension. Of you were to try to use them on the Moon or any other planet it would not work." 

"Here is what you have to do. Each of you take out your pens." 

So all the Scouts complied. 

"Grasp it in both hands. And just focus all your energy into the pen." 

As the girls focused their energy they noticed their pens began to glow. 

"What's happening Luna?" Serena asked. 

"Now once you gathered enough energy, point the front of the pen directly in front of you and…." 

There it was they had created five portal glowing in front of them. 

"These portals you girls have just created her lead to dimensions that you don't know the identity. So in order for you to conform where you would like to go. Before shooting your beam of energy say the place you would like to go. Is this all clear?" Luna said. 

"Yes, but why did you give this ability to us Lina?" Amy asked. 

"Although we have defeated every foe we have come upon, and right now our world is at peace you can never be to sure when you will need the help of a former ally." 

Everyone stuck around after the meeting except for Lita. She just decided to go home and bake something to cheer herself up. With this new found power who knew what she could do. Then an thought entered her mind. 

"Possibly, I could travel to the Ronins…..Wait there I go again wishing thoughtless wishes." 

But the more she thought about it, the more she realized something. She recalled how her memory about her past had to be refreshed by Luna. I mean sure they knew there were Sailor Scouts at first, but there past they knew little about. Serena didn't even remember she was the Moon Princess to begin with. 

So right then Lita made the decision to travel to the Ronin Warriors Dimension. Sure it was a snap decision. To be able to see Kento again, and get to know him all over again, to get a second chance was just too big of a temptation for her. 

"Alright, so tomorrow I'll go then. I don't know how long I'll stay. But it's worth a shot." 

That night Lita began to get ready for her visit to the Ronins dimension. She gathered all the money she had and packed. No one else knew she was going to do this so decided to leave a note on her door just saying she was going on vacation. 

Next morning she was ready to go. So she woke up got ready and gathered her things. She then took her pen. And did as Luna instructed, she gathered all of her energy into the pen, when it began to glow she shot the beam away from her. There in front of her appeared the portal. With not a moment to spare she jumped through. 

======================================================= 

Now off to write the third chapter. Hopefully I'll get it up sooner than the last one. 

More in store, and different twists. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

All rights reserved. Sailormoon and Ronin Warriors is in no way my idea. 

I am in no way taking credit for the production or creation of these 

characters. If I have missed anything, which I'm sure I have. All other 

standard fanfic disclaimers apply. 

Europa@sdf-1.com 

========Copyright 2001 Europa (All rights reserved)======== 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 --> 


	3. New Meetings

1 Chapter 3  
  
New Meetings  
  
Stepping through the portal she landed on the other side, directly in front of the Ronins house.  
  
"I forgot this is where it leads." Lita said. "Better get into town though, don't want to look strange just standing here, besides I have to find a place to stay."  
  
So she walked into the more urban area of Yokohama. While walking along the streets she noticed a familiar restaurant she happened to pass. It was the Rei Faun family's. There was a "Now Hiring" sign in the window as well. Lita was surprised that an opportunity such as this presented itself. She thought for a moment and knew that if she got a job there that would bring her closer to Kento. So she walked into the place, up to the cash register.  
  
To her surprise she looked over the register and noticed there was a young girl working it. In fact she only looked about twelve. Lita didn't know who else to talk to so she consulted the girl.  
  
"Excuse, me I'm here about a job." Lita said. Not knowing what the girl's response would be.  
  
"Come with me." The girl motioned.  
  
As they were walking to the back of the store Lita couldn't help wonder why there was such a younger girl working there. They stopped when they reached the kitchen. Lita saw an older woman looming over a stove, bustling around and preparing food.  
  
"Ma." Said the girl. "There's someone here about a job."  
  
"Thank you, Rinfi." The woman said taking off her apron. "You may go back to your work now."  
  
Rinfi skipped off and the woman began speaking to Lita about work.  
  
"It has been really hard the past few weeks." She began. " We've been so short on workers we've had to take some matters into our own hands. That was my daughter up there working the register. She's only twelve and we've had to put her to work. Along with her brothers and sister. My oldest son is out right now but he'll be here to help later. So what is it that you do?"  
  
"I cook, I love cooking." Lita started. "But I do whatever you need me to do."  
  
"Can you start right away?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Alright, go into the back room there is are uniforms in there, you can find one your size and change in the bathroom, on your right."  
  
Lita did as she said. And before she knew it she was working hard in the kitchen. Making food she'd never even made before. Hence making sure to follow the ingredients very carefully.  
  
During her lunch break she decided to sit down and eat something she made for herself. Looking out the window she noticed a familiar group of boys approaching. But she focused mostly on one.  
  
"Kento." She thought. Here's my second chance for first impressions."  
  
She looked back down as he said goodbye to his friends and entered the restaurant. Not after a moment did he enter the building when a tiny girl came running up to him.  
  
"Kento!!" The little one screamed. Giving Kento a huge hug.  
  
"Hey, Chun Fa didya miss me?" Kento smiled.  
  
She just smiled and ran off, half expecting him to chase her or play.  
  
Rinfi then approached him.  
  
"It's about time you showed up." She said playfully. "I've been having to keep Yun and Mei Ryu out of trouble."  
  
"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Yun chimed in.  
  
"It means you're dumber than she is." Mei Ryu said.  
  
"Well looks like my two younger brothers once again can't manage themselves, how's the dish washing going boys?" Kento said jokingly. Looking at the two boys.  
  
He laughed and looked around noticing Lita sitting at a table. She looked up and there was an awkward stare between the both of them. Until she glanced down again.  
  
"Oh, no did he recognize me?" She wondered.  
  
But she figured not because he just blew it off and walked to the back. Lita turned her head and stared out the window.  
  
"Alright this is my chance to get to know him all over again, but will I blow it like I did last time. I guess I should just be myself and see how it goes. As Lita turned back around and faced toward the Kitchen she noticed Kento was returning from the back wearing a waiter's uniform. She sort of drifted off until she heard her name being called. Noticing it was Kento's mom she rushed to her.  
  
"Lunch break is over this shift you will be waiting tables, okay?"  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." Lita said in response.  
  
So for the rest of the evening Lita took orders and delivered. A bit afraid to approach Kento since she was new and didn't know what to say to him.  
  
Working until 9:00pm was taking its toll on her so by the end of the night she was beat. As she was mopping up she began to get drowsy practically falling over every few minutes but jolting awake every time she caught herself dozing off. Finally she just couldn't keep it up; she closed her eyes for one second. And was unaware of heading for the floor. Until she made contact, waking her up.  
  
Kento, who was wiping tables, heard the loud thud and turned around to see what it was. Noticing the girl that had fallen he rushed over to help her.  
  
"You okay?" He said helping her up.  
  
Lita, felling rather clumsy answered.  
  
"Yeah, I'm." Looking up and straight into Kento's eyes she stuttered a bit. "Fine.okay"  
  
"You must be a new employee huh?" Kento asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just started today. I'm Lita." She said trying to sound as if she never met him.  
  
"Kento." He said. "I guess working all day can wear you out then."  
  
"Oh, he, yeah about that I guess I just was kinda out of it there."  
  
"No problem I get that way sometimes."  
  
"So, um, your family owns the restaurant right?"  
  
"Yeah how'd you know?"  
  
"Your mom told me. It must be nice."  
  
"It is, business is usually good and I get all the food I want for free. We've just be short on help lately."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Wierd things have been going on around city and people have been leaving."  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing the Ronin Warriors couldn't handle."  
  
"How do you know about the Ronin Warriors?" Kento began getting suspicious.  
  
"Well.uh.the've only saved the, uh, city numerous times and are known for their great fighting skills and heroism."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I guess so."  
  
"But I've never seen them before. Seeming as I'm new around here."  
  
Kento looked up at the clock.  
  
"Well time to close up." He said stretching.  
  
Lita was a bit bummed their conversation had ended so quickly. So she gathered up her things and walked out the door. Kento was behind her as he turned around and locked the door.  
  
"See ya tomorrow." He said as he walked away.  
  
"Bye." Lita waved in response. She tuned and began walking down the dark streets, when all of a sudden she was pulled into a dark alley way. She turned and saw bright red eyes glowing before her. She screamed. And the armor clad figure grabbed her and put a hand over her mouth.  
  
"It'd be best for you to shut up, girl. You don't want to wake the whole city do you?"  
  
Lita struggled to get away, being strong enough, she managed to wriggle out of his grasp and run out of the alley. She saw Kento down the street and yelled for help as the figure came up behind her and took her once again.  
  
Kento turned around and looked up. Seeing Lita being held in the air by a familiar face, He ran towards it and came to a halt.  
  
"Dais." he said with contempt in his tone.  
  
"Kento of Hardrock, what a surprise, surely I didn't think of meeting you here?" Dais cackled. As he tightened his grip on Lita.  
  
Kento was a bit confused as to why Dais was acting in such a way. But the luminescence in his eyes said otherwise.  
  
"What do you want with the girl Dais, she has no business with you."  
  
"That's not the way I see it, Ronin. Who wouldn't want the Royal Princess of Jupiter in their captive?"  
  
Kento eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Nothing of your concern." Dais said as he disappeared into the night air with Lita who was stricken with terror.  
  
Kento stood there for a moment not quite sure of what just happened. He was baffled at what Dais meant by the capturing the Princess of Jupiter.  
  
"I don't know what the hell just happened, but I can't just stand here while an innocent person is taken into captive by the dynasty." He thought to himself as he ran home, to inform the guys.  
  
Kento banged the door open and stepped into the room. A frantic and angered look on his face.  
  
"Woah, Kento you okay man?" Ryo asked surprised at his entrance.  
  
"Listen you guys something, I can't really explain, just happened down by the restaurant." Kento exclaimed.  
  
Kento then sat down and told all the Ronins of what had just taken place.  
  
"Wait a minute why would a warlord be committing an act such as kidnapping? They changed their ways after the battle with the dynasty a while ago." Cye questioned.  
  
"But the better question is why did Dais refer to some Royal Princess of Jupiter?" Rowen countered.  
  
"I don't know Dais had this weird tint in his eyes, like he was possessed or something." Kento said.  
  
"That does raise questions." Sage said.  
  
While the Ronins were ironing things out Lita was being taken to a tunnel leading downward underground.  
  
"Where.are.you.taking me." Lita asked Dais as she struggled to be rid of his grip still.  
  
"You should know that already, shouldn't you Princess?" Dais answered in a monotone voice.  
  
"How's that? And how did you know who I was."  
  
"You'll soon discover when I take you too my Empress."  
  
"What?!"  
  
No sooner did Lita say that than did she find her self heading down a dark corridor leading to an underground cave with the ground ankle deep in water and muck.  
  
The pair made their way down the grotto and approached a light near the end. At which the narrow passage opened up into a large cavern, where at the end stood a dark looming figure. Dressed in dark purple robes with crimson red hair and a tall staff, decorated with a large orb upon the end of it, at the power's side. Slowly it turned around with a sinister grin upon its face.  
  
"Empress, I have brought you the Royal Princess of Jupiter, she was visiting the Ronin's dimension. An unlikely place to find a member of the Royal Court." Dais said as he bowed to the looming presence.  
  
"Thank you Dais, you may leave now." It responded in a crisp, cold tone.  
  
"As you wish."  
  
Dais quietly exited the room, the Empress turned to Lita as the grin disappeared from her face.  
  
"So, Princess it seems you were foolish in your choice to leave the safety of your dimension. Yet here you are, and there is no escape."  
  
"Who are you?" Lita asked, knowing only that this was something evil.  
  
Stepping into full light, Lita gasped at the somewhat familiar features of the character.  
  
"You don't me do you? I suppose you wouldn't."  
  
"Then, who are you, and what do you want with me?"  
  
Smiling, the evil replied.  
  
"My name is Ageeba, Empress Ageeba. Mistress of Malevolence. Daughter of the great Queen Beryl, who demolished the moon kingdom during the reign of the Silver Millennium.  
  
And my father.not one of many accomplishments, but he was one to be reckoned with. Talpa, the ruler of the Nether Realm. Being as it may...they're dead. Their mission not ever being carried out, leaves me.  
  
"Mission?"  
  
"Oh, surely you should know young one."  
  
Suddenly Lita was forced to the ground as chains appeared and bound her.  
  
"To alliterate the Sailor Soldiers and Ronin Warriors."  
  
Upon stating her purpose Ageeba stared her captive down.  
  
"To show you what class I have, I won't use you as bait. It would be easier to coral your little friends with them off guard. But if my minion had made a mistake in you capture and you were seen, then I suppose I wouldn't mind a bit of a fight. Goof thing you were in another dimension, it made your capture much easier."  
  
"I don't understand, how did you get a warlord to side with you?" the bound Lita inquired.  
  
"I have more than one, you know. They all serve me. Even the great Anubis. You're familiar with mind control. I not, you soon will be."  
  
Lita gasped. Ageeba slowly walked out of the room and left her laying there in perpetual darkness.  
  
  
  
Well I finally finished the 3rd chapter. Sorry that took so long. Well keep an eye out for the next chapter. It might be focused around different relationships. Until next time!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ All rights reserved. Sailormoon and Ronin Warriors is in no way my idea. I am in no way taking credit for the production or creation of these characters. If I have missed anything, which I'm sure I have. All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply.  
  
Europa@sdf-1.com ========Copyright 2001 Europa (All rights reserved)======== 


	4. Forgotten Memories

1 Chapter 4  
  
Forgotten Memories  
  
"Lita?Lita!" Mina said as she knocked for the fourth time on Lita's apartment door.  
  
She wasn't sure why she wasn't answering the door. Lita had said she would meet Mina that morning so they could go shopping. Mina supposed that Lita forgot and slept in. She glanced down toward her feet and saw a note that looked like it had fallen from the door. Bending down to pick it up she began to read it. It read:  
  
Guys,  
  
I'm going on vacation. I don't know how long I'll be gone. It may be a while. See you when I return.  
  
Lita  
  
Reading the note only made Mina more suspicious. It was odd for Lita to just pick up and leave like that. She tried the doorknob, to her surprise it was open Slowly she opened the door and peeked in.  
  
"Hello?" Mina said while she peered around the empty apartment. She began to think to herself. "Lita must have been in a big hurry to leave her door unlocked and clothes all over the place like this. Where could she have gone with her car still in the driveway?"  
  
Mina thought and remembered what a rush Lita had been in to get home after the scout meeting the day before. After they had just learned a new technique for their transformational pens. A thought suddenly struck Mina, she wasn't sure of it, but she had a hunch. She hurriedly went to find the others.  
  
No sooner had she gathered the scouts together, they had arrives back at Lita's apartment.  
  
"So you didn't hear from her at all last night?" Raye asked.  
  
"No." Mina replied. " I came here and all I found was this note."  
  
Mina took the piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to Raye.  
  
Amy was scanning the room with her visor computer for any clues. Serena walked out of Lita's room.  
  
"Well that's not like Lita to leave her clothes all over her room like that."  
  
"I've got something." Amy said out of the blue.  
  
"What is it?" They questioned.  
  
"There are traces of a dimensional portal in this room. I'm trying to pinpoint its exact location though."  
  
Amy thought for a moment.  
  
"There!" She pointed.  
  
She took out her pen.  
  
"Any what are you doing?" Serena asked.  
  
Amy had created a portal exactly where Lita's had been.  
  
"Lita traveled to another dimension." She said conclusively.  
  
"But why?" Raye said wonderingly.  
  
"I'm not sure, we'll have to ask her when we get there. This portal should lead us to where she is. It's the precise location of where her portal originated."  
  
With that, Amy jumped through.  
  
"We're not really going through there are we guys…?" Serena questioned. "….guys?"  
  
The scouts were already filing in. Serena shrugged and followed.  
  
The Ronins had woken up and were discussing what had happened the night before. Sage (who was facing the window) glanced up from his coffee long enough to see four girls suddenly appear from a portal outside the house. He stared curiously and soon Ryo took notice.  
  
"Hey Sage what are you staring at?"  
  
Ryo turned and also saw the girls. The others began to look too.  
  
"Those girls just appeared out of nowhere, like a portal or something." Sage implied.  
  
Ryo immediately was on guard. He suspected something. He got up and started for the door.  
  
"Hey, Ryo whatcha doing?" Cye asked.  
  
"I don't trust those girls, I got a feeling…" Ryo responded.  
  
The others followed him outside.  
  
Raye held her hand up to shield her eyes as she looked toward the house in front of them.  
  
"I think there's people coming out of the house guys." She said with a notion to the others girls.  
  
Raye stared at the first man that appeared at the door of the house. She was hit with a sudden jolt, she took a step back. She increased her stare and thought she saw something vaguely familiar about this guy.  
  
Ryo stopped immediately.  
  
"Ryo what's up?" Kento asked.  
  
"Something odd about those girls." He answered, as he began to walk forward again.  
  
There was something rekindling inside of both the guys and the girls at that moment. All except for Kento, who almost had a hint of what this was all about. Though for some their past was so much more significant than the other's and as soon as they saw the one that had been dormant in their minds for over a century emotions surged.  
  
As soon as Amy turned from her current stare and looked up at the guys, eyes went directly to one of them standing up there on the doorstep. She began to run to him.  
  
"Cye!" She exclaimed as she was racing towards him.  
  
"Amy what are you doing?!" Serena exclaimed.  
  
She didn't answer. Cye had an awkward look on his face, he didn't know quite sure who this girl was and what she was doing. The Scouts were as perplexed as the other Ronins were. Amy normally didn't act like this, and Cye was one to have women flocking to him. As soon as Amy reached Cye she practically knocked him over, she hugged him so tightly. That contact made all of Cye's memories flood back to him as well, and he was no longer alarmed.Cye took hold of Amy's shoulders, pushed her back a bit and made eye contact with her, then slowly leaned his head down and kissed her.  
  
"Amy! What are you doing?" Mina said tramping up to the Ronins house.  
  
She quickly pulled Amy away from Cye.  
  
"You don't even know this guy!"  
  
Amy stayed quite calm.  
  
"What, Mina? Don't you remember? This is Cye Mouri, he and I were in love back during the Silver Millennium." Amy blushed a bit while saying this.  
  
Mina stared flabbergasted.  
  
"Mina?" Rowen said to himself. "Mina Aino?" He asked her.  
  
Mina stopped and turned toward Rowen.  
  
"How? How did you know my full name?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
To some it comes faster than others. It depends on how much joy or hurt came out of their meeting.  
  
Rowen was still confused as to how he knew her name. He had never seen her before in his whole life, and yet he felt he knew her.  
  
"R-Rowen?" Mina asked in a shaky voice.  
  
She was beginning to become frightened. One part of her was recalling something, something that seemed new but was old. Mina burst into tears. It had all came back to her, their past, when they met, and how she watched him die! To see him standing there was something she had dreamed in dreams but never understood. Rowen didn't know what to do, but her tears seemed so familiar. He got down on his knees and comforted her. It felt now as if he had never forgotten.  
  
"It's all right Mina, I'm here now." He said consoling her.  
  
"I know." Mina said pressing against him, her tears subsiding.  
  
The remaining Ronins and scouts did not know what was happening. Possibly the only past they had was a mere courtship.  
  
"Rowen, Cye, what are you doing?" Ryo asked.  
  
"I think we should go inside." Cye said in response.  
  
So they all walked inside to sit down and talk things out. They all sat down and for a moment all was silent.  
  
"This makes no sense." Raye said.  
  
"It is all easily explained though." Amy chimed.  
  
"Please, enlighten us then." Kento grunted impatiently.  
  
He didn't know why but there was this growing feeling inside him that the longer they just sat there, a larger threat was growing.  
  
Nevertheless for about a half an hour they Ronins and Sailors sat and listened to forgotten remnants being reintroduced to them in pieces.  
  
"Though I'm not sure why some of us remembered before they others." Amy added.  
  
"But…I don't remember at all." Serena said in a monotone.  
  
"It might just take more time."  
  
"Serena….I'm sorry." Sage all of a sudden just said.  
  
"What?" She returned surprised.  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there in time."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"It was on the last minutes of the Moon Kingdom and I wasn't able to be with you." Sage looked up at Serena. He had recalled everything.  
  
Serena stared at him, she wasn't sure of herself. She placed her hands on his cheeks.  
  
"You were there…in my heart." She said compassionately.  
  
"Serena?" Raye began.  
  
"Raye, don't go saying something stupid again." Ryo butted in.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I'm sorry miss I didn't mean…"  
  
It seemed as though Ryo's memory wasn't coming back all at once.  
  
"Or did you Ryo Sanada?" Raye grinned as she took him and gave him a playful kiss.  
  
Ryo was stunned for a moment. And then fully there once again.  
  
"Missed you too." He said smiling.  
  
Kento sat close and yet feeling ostracized from the group. He of course didn't recall any of this past that was explained. How could he, his mind, or his heart, didn't want to.  
  
"It seems we're all reacquainted then." Cye said jokingly.  
  
"Wait…no." Mina began. "Lita! I almost forgot."  
  
Kento began paying attention at the mention of this.  
  
"Lita? That's the name of the girl that was kidnapped by Dais." He stated.  
  
"KIDNAPPED?!" The shocked scouts yelled.  
  
It seemed the scouts or the Ronins had not yet recalled every inch of their past so they did not yet remember the full extent of what had happened between Kento and Lita.  
  
"So Lita is here." Raye contemplated.  
  
"She evidently remembered more than us, and sooner." Amy added.  
  
"But…still…why did she come here?" Mina thought outloud.  
  
"Wait….are you saying this 'Royal Princess of Jupiter" is your friend." Kento asked.  
  
"Yes, that's exactly what she is, and I of the Moon, and so on and so forth." Serena said with a waving motion of her hand.  
  
"How did you know she was royalty?" Amy asked.  
  
"Dais said so when he captured her."  
  
"Kento, do you remember any of our past at all." Cye asked.  
  
"What? You mean all that stuff that you guys are going nuts over? I don't remember a thing of that."  
  
"How could you not?" Raye inquired.  
  
"Good say to you Princess." A cold voice said to Lita.  
  
She glanced from side to side in the darkness, she could see nothing. The voice though, seemed all around her.  
  
"I have come on certain orders." It said. " And there is a sentence I must carry out."  
  
"Who are you?" Lita asked in a quavering voice.  
  
"One, who shall not be named." It said.  
  
Lita suddenly felt a tight clamp around her head.  
  
"No." She began. "Please."  
  
"I wish not to do this Princess, but I must."  
  
In a flash of light Lita opened her eyes. But…it wasn't Lita. She was tethered in dark robes. And a dark bolt of lightning gripped at her side.  
  
"What are your orders?" The voice interrogated.  
  
"Disown all I have known, and step into the darkness." Lita answered.  
  
"What are you then?"  
  
"A servant no, longer of good, but evil."  
  
"Do you know your place."  
  
"Yes. Beside my Mistress."  
  
"Good." Another voice sounded.  
  
The other had departed.  
  
"Your purpose?"  
  
"Not, to serve YOU!" Lita said as she plunged her bolt into the stomach of Ageeba.  
  
"Wretched girl." Ageeba said as she clutched herself. "Yet cunning." And with her last breathe she cast a spell upon Lita. "No more shall you trickery prevail, for now it will not be that!"  
  
Lita fell to her knees, and watched the corpse of the once proud Empress disintegrate into nothing but dust.  
  
"Empress…" Cale said as he entered the dark chamber.  
  
"Ready my chariot." Lita said. " I have an agenda to keep tonight."  
  
Her voice had turned cold and devilish.  
  
"Yes, at once." Cale said bowing.  
  
Lita faced toward the pile of dust.  
  
"Pathetic." She said stepping over it and into the lower chambers.  
  
She had not destroyed the evil, but had not escaped it.  
  
  
  
There…chapter 4. Not sure how Chapter 5 will turn out. The story fully will most likely go up to 6 Chapters. Just expect differences in storyline, maybe. Glad I finally finished this though.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ All rights reserved. Sailormoon and Ronin Warriors is in no way my idea. I am in no way taking credit for the production or creation of these characters. If I have missed anything, which I'm sure I have. All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply.  
  
Europa@sdf-1.com ========Copyright 2002 Europa (All rights reserved)======== 


	5. Times Changed

1 Chapter 5  
  
Times Changed  
  
"Well, where do we start?" Sere said resting her hands on her chin. "We have no idea where Lita is, or where she could be."  
  
"The enemy will present itself in time." Sage replied.  
  
"But we don't have time to wait for that, there's no doubt your friend is already in enough trouble." Kento said still staring out the window.  
  
"Well, you saw her get kidnapped. Didn't you see which way they went?" Rowen asked.  
  
"You saw it happen?!" Mina gasped. "Why didn't you do anything?!"  
  
"They disappeared into thin air! It happened really fast! What could I do?!" Kento quickly retorted.  
  
"The Warlords were never capable of such powers before." Amy thought aloud. "Were they not?"  
  
"You're forgetting they could have had some help along the way." Raye said standing. " Amy, I could have sworn Luna said something about our pens having tracking devices in them."  
  
"Yes!" Amy said switching on her small computer. "I see her signal! It's in the middle of the city…"  
  
"Let's go then!" Serena said jumping up.  
  
"You know you're walking right into a trap." Kento reprised.  
  
"Of course." Cye said. "But I'm sure we can handle 'em with all of us."  
  
"I only hope you're right Cye." Ryo said.  
  
So the Ronins and four Scouts decided to set out following the green glow on Amy's computer screen. Kento was not sure about any of this. He did not understand how everyone had all these memories and feelings for each other. It did not make much sense to him, he did not recall all the events they said to have.  
  
Upon reaching the middle of the city the party halted.  
  
"It says she's here, but I see nothing." Amy peered around.  
  
"Wait…" Raye started. "I sense an evil force approaching fast."  
  
"From where?" Mina asked?.  
  
"Underground!!"  
  
No sooner did Raye exclaim this when they heard a break in the pavement behind them. They all turned around suddenly. There standing in front of them were the once dark warlords.  
  
"Stand back guys, they're not themselves!" Kento exclaimed.  
  
Kento immediately whipped out his armor orb and armored up. There was a brilliance of flashing light as all the others, Senshi and Ronins followed.  
  
"Shall we dance?" Anubis smirked evilly.  
  
"You will notice out strength has grown." Sekmet said.  
  
"We'll see." Cye replied.  
  
The two forces rushed at each other. Armors clashed, lights flew every which was. The Ronins and Scouts seemed to have the upper hand. But…  
  
At that point, the fighting suddenly stopped. From the deep hole in the ground, from which the Warlords had come, rose a dark and malevolent figure. The Warlords fell to their knees and bowed nervously.  
  
"Worthless!" The figure said. And with a wave of its staff the Warlords wen flying into the buildings aside from them. "Never sufficed for anything. I should have done away with them long ago." The evil thought to itself.  
  
"Lita!" Serena screamed. "Are you alright?!"  
  
"Petty Princess." The figure puffed, waved it staff and sent Serena careening into the ground. "All of you….weaklings!!!"  
  
One by one all of them were picked off.  
  
Except…  
  
With one quick motion the amoral was caught from behind.  
  
"One more move and I'll break your neck." Kento breathed.  
  
Part of her was scared, but the evil and power-hungry was not. The inhabited Lita stood stiff unflinching. One of the Scouts abruptly rose up.  
  
"No! Don't' Kento you can't!" Raye yelled.  
  
Kento shot a look downward.  
  
"And why not, some scum like this shouldn't be allowed to live!"  
  
"It's Lita you can't!"  
  
"Your friend, is not in her right mind. What else can I do?" He tightened his grip.  
  
Suddenly struck Serena, a memory quite hazy in her mind but nevertheless becoming clearer. The stood slowly. Lita, her ship, and how she had returned from a dimension, with no other reason than she must have been….  
  
"Go ahead!" Serena yelled as she had finally figured it out. Why Lita had returned in shambles those so many years ago.  
  
"I mean, you are in fact a heartless beast who could care less about people emotions and more for himself!"  
  
The others stared at her in confusion. Kento couldn't make of what she was saying.  
  
"She went through hell for you! And you turned her away!"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" Kento shouted as he was angrily tightening his grip on Lita. He had not yet remembered his past.  
  
"Long ago Kento! She came to you and you pushed her away!"  
  
A sudden flash went through Kento's mind and he accidentally released his grasp. And Lita flew from his arms.  
  
He recalled everything, the ball, the Red Spot, and the night he threw Lita away from his life. Regaining his bearings he quickly rushed toward the Half Lita.  
  
"You!" He said and pointed.  
  
"Yes, me you miserable cur! What I put myself through for you was beyond one of the most foolish things I ever did. You must die for my pain and sorrow."  
  
When Ageeba's soul had merged with Lita's she grasped the anger Lita still had for Kento and held into it using it against her, helping in her control.  
  
"Why? Why did you still come after me after all these years you knew I didn't like you!?" Kento lashed.  
  
"I thought I could win you over if I started over!" Lita screamed. "I was wrong, I thought some how there was something that you would like about me. Why I thought that I don't know…. but…I wish for your death every minute I delay in killing you now!"  
  
Kento was astonished he remembered all that he had done and she had said. He felt terrible at first, but no, she wished him dead now, and how could he deny her a fight.  
  
"Alright…" He said, come on!"  
  
They rushed toward each other at a high speed, but in mid rush Lita stopped, dropped her weapon and clasped her head.  
  
"No!" She said to herself. "I don't want to go through with this but I must!"  
  
"She conflicting with herself!" Amy said. "Her evil side is loosing its influence and she's forgetting her anger!"  
  
"Kento!" She said as she looked up. "I love you, even though you do not in return I do! MY LOVE FOR YOU WAS UNDYING EVEN TO THIS DAY!!"  
  
Tears were streaming down her face. She screamed and light came from her eyes and body. It spread in a radius around her. After it cleared there was a scene of Kento standing there, Lita in front of him, staff in hand, with Kento's Naginata ran through her. Blood pouring from her wound.  
  
"What have you done!!!" Raye screamed.  
  
"She ran towards me and tried to attack!!" Kento exclaimed. "What else was I supposed to do!?"  
  
Suddenly as black dust left Lita body hovered over head and exploded with a flash of dim purple light. Lita fell to the ground. Kento stood aside in shock.  
  
"No!!" Serena ran towards her and leaned over her. "Sage can't you heal her?!"  
  
Sage came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It's beyond my abilities." He said solemnly.  
  
Serena began to cry.  
  
Kento looked at his Naginata, blood was dripping from it. He bowed his head and looked at Lita laying on the ground, her friend crying over her. He did not know what else he was supposed to do in defense.  
  
"I was afraid…." He said.  
  
"What?" Mina questioned.  
  
"I didn't know what I felt that night…she came to me."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Raye questioned.  
  
"Back during the Silver Millennium, when she came I had a feeling for her I had never felt before, I took it as an evil omen, so I disregarded it and was afraid of what it might be, and it turned into anger when she came to me. I didn't know she would feel a certain way towards me and I didn't know what to do about it."  
  
"So you shattered her dreams!?" Serena screamed. "How could you! Now look at her! You went as far as too kill her."  
  
"What I did was in self defense!" Kento countered.  
  
"I would have done the same." Ryo commented.  
  
"What?" Raye gasped.  
  
"Would you have let yourself die?" Ryo blankly asked.  
  
Raye looked at the ground with solitude.  
  
"No, I suppose I wouldn't have, but…"  
  
Raye began to cry and threw her arms around Ryo. Kento stared at the destruction he had caused. He was not sure what to do. What they wanted him to do for that matter. He turned and began to walk away.  
  
"Where are you going?!" Serena asked still with contempt.  
  
"A place where a vagrant rouge who doesn't deserve….anything….can wander."  
  
"Is that all you're going to do?" Amy jumped forward surprising everyone. "Run away?"  
  
"What do you want from me?!" Kento yelled in repercussion.  
  
"Nothing at all, that's it." Mina shrugged. "Just for you to admit that you once at some point, did love her. So that her struggle was not in vain."  
  
"I ain't admitting to anything, there is nothing to admit to."  
  
"But you said it yourself." Raye began, wiping her tears. "You felt something for her."  
  
"It was nothing, something, but nothing, a small feeling that's all. That didn't mean I loved her."  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!!!!!"  
  
The silence was broken as Serena stepped quickly away from Lita.  
  
"I saw her hand move, I could have sworn I did!" She yelled and pointed toward Lita's body.  
  
"What?!" Rowen exclaimed. "Let me see."  
  
Rowen dashed to Lita's side, picking up her wrist to find a pulse.  
  
"I don't know how it's possible but she still has a faint pulse. I have to be honest with a wound like that it won't last for much longer though." He said sadly.  
  
"There has to be something we can do we can't just let her die while she's suffering!" Mina cried hysterically.  
  
Rowen went over to her and held her. The only thought that was going through everyone's minds at this point is that something as horrid as this could not be happening.  
  
"My armor has never been meant for anything but destruction…" Kento thought to himself. "I have proved that before, and it never ends does it?"  
  
At that moment Lita was enveloped in a bright tinted green light, and she began to float until she was standing upright. The Scouts and Ronins gazed in fear and amazement. A tall female figure ascended from the sky. She was clad in dark verdant armor, suitable for women of royalty. The being surveyed all of the onlookers and then spoke in an echoing voice.  
  
"I am called Lady Io, guardian of Io, one of Jupiter's many moons, and chosen secret guard of the Royal Princess of Jupiter." She shot a glare at Kento. Not a hateful glare but somewhat of a warning glare. "I understand an ill fate has befallen the Princess."  
  
"Please." Sage stepped forward. "Can you help us, can you help her?"  
  
"If you mean heal her yes. If she was dead such a task would be impossible for me but she is only mortally wounded, nothing I cannot handle."  
  
"If you're her guardian why didn't you help her?" Serena croaked.  
  
"With matters of evil I cannot intervene or in her battles for that matter, that is here doings. I am here only to deal with aftermath. If she is dead I leave her, if wounded beyond human hands I must tend to her."  
  
"Then please save her now!" Amy begged.  
  
"Only under one condition may I bring her back. And there must be this good reason."  
  
Again she glared at Kento, but he looked away.  
  
"She must have something to live for, by this display I have seen tonight I fond no example."  
  
"But you must she has so much to live for." Raye pleaded.  
  
"I can see there is only one she wishes to live for, for what reasons I do not know. But for this I am sure, only will she be revived and healed of her ailments if this one in return favors so."  
  
The Scouts and Ronins bowed their heads for they knew Kento did not feel for Lita what she felt for him. How could she be revived if her only hope rested on the shoulders of one who did not posses such emotions? They felt all hope was lost for her when…  
  
"I have seen your heart young one." Lady Io turned to Kento. "I know you will care for our Princess."  
  
Lady Io bowed and stood aside Lita chanting and waving her hands. Lita slowly descended was to the ground and lay no longer in blood, but in Ageeba's dark uniform unstained by battle.  
  
"May I never have the need to return." Lady Io bowed once more and returned to the night sky.  
  
The others stared at Kento in astonishment. Lady Io had seen something in him that they had failed to see. Deep within him was compassion, was the longing, the same that Lita had felt. He had only been wrestling with it for all this time, not fully understanding just how to interpret such a thing.  
  
Lita took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She sat herself up with her arms and looked around dazed. Her eyes wondered over to Kento and oddly enough, she smiled.  
  
=================================================  
  
Chapter 5 finally out. Currently working on ideas for the next chapter. I have decided that will be the last one. It might be an Epilogue, who knows what I'll do with it. Hope you liked this installment.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ All rights reserved. Sailormoon and Ronin Warriors is in no way my idea. I am in no way taking credit for the production or creation of these characters. If I have missed anything, which I'm sure I have. All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply.  
  
Europa@sdf-1.com ========Copyright 2002 Europa (All rights reserved)======== 


	6. Epilogue-What Lied Dormant

Epilogue

What Lied Dormant

  Lita slowly got up, she had trouble getting to her feet, so her friends rushed to her side. She was confused and aware all at the same time. Her smile soon faded as he let herself be crutched on either of her friend's shoulders. With one quick look at Kento they turned her and began heading for home. 

  On their way back to the Ronin's home the Scouts recapped Lita on everything that had happened. It was all hazy in her memory, but all so clear that all they said had taken place. Kento walked solemnly behind the rest of the group, his head to the ground.

    "I don't understand." He thought to himself. "I don't…have feelings for this girl, and yet Lady Io spared her life because of me? These emotions she says I have…I don't see them like she does."

  After a while of on the rode they finally arrived. Lita was brought upstairs to rest, she was still quite weak. Everyone else changed into some normal clothes and remained downstairs.                  

    "Don't you think we should at least keep her company?" Amy asked.

    "She's got a lot of things to work through at the moment I'm sure." Cye replied.

    "I hope she's alright." Mina said worriedly. "She didn't say a word the whole was home."

    "Kento?" Sage began to ask.

    "I'm going for a walk." He quickly shot back. 

  Kento hastily hurried through the front door and out in front of the house. He stood there for a moment and ran his hand through his hair, just thinking, about Lita, and what it all meant. Did he really have feelings for this girl at all. There was a spark about her that awoken something in him, a defense mechanism, or could it be but something new a unusual. For this he pondered and had no explanation for. This is what he sought. 

  Lita felt a breeze blow through the window as she sat up in bed. She went up to close the window, and as she was drawing the shades to a close. She noticed the lone figure out front. She stepped out onto the balcony and peered over the edge at him. She wondered why for all this time she put up with this chase, was it all really worth it? Still, she stood there, living, for one reason neither of them could figure out. Resting her arms on the banister she looked out over the lake. 

  Kento sensed he was being watched and looked up. Lita realized he had seen her and glanced down. They looked at each other in a fickle manner. Not mentioning a word. 

  It was then, in that split second, that none of the struggles had come to be in vain.

  For in that moment Kento grinned and she smiled back.   


End file.
